1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving assist method and apparatus for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a braking assist method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Driving assist apparatus for assisting driving operations are well known. A driving assist apparatus, for example as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-163795, estimates a braking distance for a vehicle and gives obstacle information and driving guidance to a driver to avoid crashing against an obstacle ahead. The driving assist apparatus also detects an obstacle ahead, calculates the distance to the obstacle, as well as the braking distance of the vehicle, and alerts the driver to a potential crash.
However, the conventional apparatus described above simply informs the driver of the existence of the obstacle and the driver brakes the vehicle, so that the driver cannot predict the actual position where the vehicle will come to a stop. As a result, the driver must brake the vehicle relying upon his/her experience and common sense, taking into consideration the braking force and deceleration of the vehicle.